National Treasure ?
by insane scribbler
Summary: Part way through Kurt's junior year, someone unexpected finds out what's been happening to him and decides to help. Somewhat crackish; it's an idea that came to me and demanded to be written. Not sure where it's headed, but hope it will be a fun trip.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1,

National Treasure?

The bell had just rang signaling the end of second period and the kids were rushing through the halls to get to their next class when the pile up started to happen at the main doors. The cause appeared to be the three large black SUVs with blacked out windows. They had just pulled up and stopped right at the doors. Only a few noticed the small green flag on the middle SUV that had two gold stars emblazoned on it. Even fewer knew what that flag meant and none of them could figure out why they would be at McKinley High School in their small town.

Expecting to see some kind of celebrity, the kids were shocked when men in army fatigues jumped out of the first and third vehicles and surrounded the second one as an older man in an army dress uniform stepped out.

Making a motion with his hand, the older officer led the way towards the main doors followed by two of his men as the rest stayed with the vehicles. Entering the building, the Major General of the US Army asked one of the random students standing there to point them in the direction of the principal's office. Nervously, the student raised a shaking hand and pointed in the correct direction. With a nod of thanks, the men began walking the direction they had been guided.

With no clue as to what was happening, the students rushed towards their next classes, suddenly realizing that if they didn't hurry they would be late.

Arriving at what was obviously the administration area, the two star general stopped before a secretary and waited for her to acknowledge him.

Having seen the army men approaching, the secretary did her best to put on a confident smile before asking "Good morning Sir, how may I help you today?"

"I am here to see a Principal Figgins, would you be so kind as to tell him that Major General Thomas Reynolds is here to see him." the army officer informed the lady.

"Of course General, one moment please" the secretary said as she stood to go into the principal's office rather than use the phone to talk with the school administrator.

Coming back out of the office she said "Go right in Sir" before returning to her desk. She was not surprised when only the Major General entered the office with the other two men staying in the outer office with her.

xxxxxxx

As he entered the office the General could see the principal behind the desk rising to greet him. Stopping before the desk he said "Principal Figgins? My name is Major General Thomas Reynolds."

"How may I help you today General Reynolds" the principal asked.

"I have a letter here that I believe will explain it all." the general replied as he took an envelope from an inner pocket and handed it over.

Stopping to stare at the label on the envelope, Principal Figgin's hands began to shake a little as he opened the unsealed envelope and removed the single sheet of paper. Staring in shock at the letterhead of the President of the United States, the school principal started reading the short letter.

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_This letter is to inform you that Kurt Elizabeth Hummel has officially been declared a National Treasure of the United States of America. _

_Major General Thomas Reynolds has full authority and jurisdiction as regards the protection and development of this young man. All matters concerning this young man shall be determined by Major General Thomas Reynolds in consultation with Mr. Hummel._

_The protection and encouragement of this countries National Treasures is one of the most important jobs we have. Any and all assistance in this matter is expected and required. _

_Signed this day in the Oval Office,_

_Henry Watson_

_President of the United States of America_

"I, I don't understand" the very nervous principal stated.

"It's very simple, Kurt Hummel is a National Treasure, making him extremely important to the President. I am here to ensure his protection and safety. One of my men will be with him every moment that he is on school grounds. The only reason I am here is to inform you of this fact as a courtesy. I didn't want anyone to panic when Mr. Hummel suddenly has Army Rangers escorting him wherever he goes." the general replied.

As the general sat in the chair in front of the desk he continued "would you have someone escort my men to where Mr. Hummel is currently and have him brought here please?"

"Of course, right away" Principal Figgins answered as he reached for the intercom button asking the secretary to have someone take the army men to where Kurt Hummel was currently located and have him escorted to the office.

As the two men sat there in silence waiting, the general thought back to the day before when he had a very surprising meeting with the President.

xxxxxxx

He had been surprised to get the summons to the white house, two stars like himself didn't usually get a call like that. It almost always came through channels from the three or four star generals above him. Entering the office he saw the President rise and come around the desk holding out his hand to greet him.

"General Reynolds, it's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for taking the time to come in today." the President said.

"It's my pleasure Mr. President, thank you for having me" the general replied.

"Please, let's sit. I have an unusual job for you and it's going to take a bit of explaining." the President said as he led the man to the couches so they both could sit.

Beginning the tale the President said "As you may or may not know, my wife is a big supporter of the arts, music in particular. She also happens to be addicted to surfing the internet for videos of young singers with potential. She came across this particular young man then proceeded to google his name to find out more. In addition to his amazing voice she came across one of those 'It Gets Better' entries as well. It seems that the young man in question is an out gay youth at his high school and the only one at that. He gets bullied everyday he is there. I'm not talking about simple name calling although that does happen as well. I'm talking about being tossed into the dumpster, getting an ice drink thrown in his face multiple times a day, being body slammed into the lockers until his body is bruised. I'm afraid that if it continues, his name will be one of those we hear about on the news at night."

Seeing the passion in the President's eyes, the general was starting to get the idea of what he would soon be doing.

Pulling a laptop off the coffee table between them, the President opened it and said "I want you to hear one song before we go any further" before pressing a key on the laptop.

Even though the general would probably never admit it, he immediately knew the song. After all, Julie Andrews had always been one of his favorite actresses.

As he listened to the recording of 'Le Jazz Hot' the general was hard pressed to remember that this was a young man singing the song and not actually Julie Andrews. When the song ended, the general looked at the President and said "very impressive."

"Yes, he is. I have a file and a cd for you to go over en-route to help you prepare. My people found everything they could about this young man for me. What I want you to do is to go to Lima, Ohio and protect and encourage this young man. Let him know that not everyone in this world is against him. Let him know that there are people out there who believe in him and that he matters." The President looked at his general and continued "General, I've not asked you about your beliefs concerning gay men, and I won't. What I'm asking for is your help to prevent this young man from becoming a name on the news."

"Sir, I've never had any problems with anyone's sexuality. I may be an Army General but what a person does in the privacy of their own bedrooms is entirely up to them as long as they break no laws." the man said, adding "If my help can prevent even one child from giving up, then I am willing."

"Good, that's the type of people I like working for me. Make sure the men you take with you are of the same caliber please" the President finished, concluding with "I have a letter here naming the young man a National Treasure giving you full rights to his protection. Use it as you see fit. If this works out like I hope it does, this may become a full program to help the youth of our country. And again, thank you General."

Leaving the Oval Office, the general began to organize in his mind who and what would be needed for this protection detail he had been assigned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2,

National Treasure?

Kurt was sitting in third period French when the door opened and the principal's secretary was standing there. Hearing his name called he turned to look at the woman.

"Yes" he asked.

"Please gather your things and come with me Mr. Hummel" the secretary asked, remembering the two army men behind her.

Not at all sure what was going on and beginning to worry about his father, Kurt hurriedly grabbed his things and walked to the door. Stepping out he was surprised to see the two men dressed in army fatigues. The small group was silent as the walked to the principal's office. Once arriving, the secretary motioned towards the office and said "go right in Mr. Hummel."

Entering the office Kurt was confused by the presence of the older man in the army uniform. He was even more surprised when the man stood and looked at him before extending his hand in greeting saying "Mr. Hummel, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Major General Thomas Reynolds, please have a seat and everything will be explained to you."

Shaking the man's hand, Kurt nervously took a seat and waited.

Holding out his hand to the principal for the letter the general began "Mr. Hummel, I am here on direct orders of the President of the United States of America. This letter is a good starting point of our discussion, please read it and then I will continue."

Taking the letter and reading it in silence, Kurt looked up and asked "what, what does this mean?"

"It means Mr. Hummel that the President of the United States and the First Lady have taken a personal interest in you. My job, and that of the men with me, is to protect you, encourage you and assist you in achieving whatever goals you may have in life. I have already informed Principal Figgins that you will now be escorted by one of my men at all times. You will no longer be subject to any type of harassment. Anyone that tries can be arrested and tried in court for treason against the United States. A National Treasure, such as you've been named, is one of this countries greatest resources and I will protect you." the army general stated firmly.

Turning to look at the principal, the general asked "Mr. Figgins, will you now call all students and staff to the gym for a short announcement? If you read that letter from the President and I say a few words, we shouldn't have any problems come up. I'm just trying to be preemptive here to avoid any complications later on."

"Of course, I'll just step out and call for it right now. Mr. Hummel can lead you to the gym in a moment." the principal said as he quickly left his own office.

"May I ask how the President and his wife heard about me? I mean, why me?" Kurt asked.

Giving a brief recap of his conversation in the Oval Office, the general omitted the part concerning the young man taking his own life and concentrated on the part where the President wanted him to be protected and encouraged. As he finished he added "and may I say, you're performance of 'Le Jazz Hot' was exceptional."

Surprised at what he had just been told, Kurt almost missed the last statement and quickly covered his surprise with a simple thank you.

At the two of them exited the office the general introduced Kurt to the two men escorting them and informed that the others would be introduced later. What he didn't tell the young man is that every member of his detail had bees specifically chosen for one reason. Yes, they were all Army Rangers, they were all exceptional at their jobs and they were all elite members of their chosen specialties. In addition, they were all gay. While DADT may have been the rule, it wasn't necessarily followed at all times. Quite a few men were able to be out and still in the army regardless of what the higher ups thought. He figured that either Kurt would figure it out on his own or one of the men would tell him at some point.

Entering the gym, the general noted that it appeared that everyone was present. Escorting Kurt to the front, he handed the letter once again to Principal Figgins to read.

Getting the attention of the student body and the staff present, Principal Figgins simply read the letter out loud and then introduced the general.

Stepping up to the microphone, the general simply told the assembled group what he had told the principal earlier, ending with "it is the job and duty of the rangers to protect Mr. Hummel with their lives. They are trained in hand to hand combat and will remove any threat to Mr. Hummel without question. You have been warned and this is the only warning you will get."

Finished with what he had to say, he motioned to Kurt, and followed by the two rangers walked out of the gym to stunned silence. Just outside the doors they were stopped by a tall figure in a red track suit.

"General, it's good to see you again." Sue Sylvester said as she planted herself in front of the group adding "it's nice to see someone besides myself finally appreciating the gift in our midst."

"Sue Sylvester, I didn't realize you were here. I had heard you were teaching now. How is your sister?" the general said quite calmly, not showing his surprise at encountering the woman unexpectedly.

Smiling in response to the question she said "she is doing great, I'll let her know you asked after her."

"Please do. Now if you will excuse us, we need to get going." the general stated as he waited for her to get out of their way.

"As you wish, anytime your men wish to train, let me know and I'll reserve the Cherrio's workout rooms and gym for them" the coach said as she stepped aside.

"Thank you" the general said as he started to move. Motioning Kurt up next to him he asked him where he wanted to go. When Kurt said to the choir room (as he knew most of glee club would go there to get answers he figured he might as well get the interrogation over with) the general nodded and indicating one of the rangers behind him said "that will be fine, Captain Taylor will escort you the rest of the day and to your home after school. Please inform your father I will arrive at 7pm to discuss the events of today and what the future may hold."

"Yes General, I will see you this evening then" Kurt told the man before turning to the Captain and saying "if you will follow me, I'll show you where the choir room is."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3,

National Treasure?

As Kurt entered the choir room and sat in his normal seat he watched as the military man made a circuit of the room checking for who knows what. When the man was done and looked over at him he said "While I appreciate what you and the other men will be doing for me, I apologize that your time is being used in this way."

"Mr. Hummel" Captain Taylor began, "my men and I are not wasting our time, don't ever think that we are. Irregardless of having been ordered here to do this job, every man in the group has read the file that has been compiled on you and would have gladly volunteered their free time in order to help you."

"What? Why would they do that? And what file are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

"As I understand it, after you came to the attention of the First Lady and she brought you to the attention of the President, a file was compiled on you of anything and everything that could be found. In fact, on the way to Ohio, my men and I watched a DVD of performances of you that had been posted on the internet. At the end of the performances was a posting you had made on 'It Get's Better'.

Looking directly into the eyes of the young man before him, the Captain added "a posting that every member of my team, myself included, wishes they were able to make."

Sitting up even straighter in his chair more than he already was, Kurt asked "you mean... I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

"Yes Mr. Hummel, every member of my team is gay. We wanted you to know at the earliest opportunity. While we may not have your artistic abilities, we are all special in our own ways. Some of us suffered like you have when we were in school and if we can prevent that happening for even one student, regardless of their sexuality, then it is worth it."

Tears beginning to form in his eyes, Kurt nervously wiped them away saying "thanks".

Before anything else could be said, the doors to the choir room opened and Mercedes walked in with a great sigh of relief saying "Kurt, thank goodness! I was hoping this was where you would be, now tell me what's going on."

As the army man moved over to stand against the wall out of the way, Kurt said "let's wait to see who else shows up first Mercedes, I'd prefer to only have to go over it once."

"Whatever you say white boy, but don't make me wait too long!" Mercedes replied as she sat next to Kurt while trying to get a good look at the man standing quietly against the wall.

It didn't take long before the rest of glee club had made their way to the choir room, as well as Mr. Shue. It seemed they all believed that Kurt would take the opportunity to be in the one place he had felt safe in the school.

Once everyone had quieted down Kurt stood up and quickly and calmly explained what he had been told, ending with "and this evening, General Reynolds is coming over to explain what happens in the future."

Unable to answer most of their questions, Kurt simply told them they would have to wait, just like him.

Finished with his day, Kurt went to his locker and getting the books he needed for the night proceeded to the parking lot followed the entire time by Captain Taylor. Not one word or physical action had been made towards him during the trip, it was an unusual experience for the young man.

As they reached Kurt's own SUV, Captain Reynold's touched Kurt on the arm and getting his attention asked for the keys.

Understanding that the man wouldn't let him drive, Kurt just handed over the keys without question. Once in the vehicle, the drive was quiet with the exception of directions being given to Kurt's home.

Arriving home, Kurt called his dad at the shop and telling him it was important, asked him to close up early and come home. After explaining that he was safe, uninjured and that everything was ok, the older man was finally convinced to come home as soon as possible.

xxxxxxx

Kurt heard his dad coming in the front door and calmly began to stack up his homework that he had been working on while sitting at the dining room table with Captain Reynolds. The two had been chatting a little as Kurt did his homework, slowly getting used to each other.

Standing as his dad walked into the room, Kurt waited.

"Kurt, where are you? Oh, here you are." Burt Hummel was saying just as he walked into the room and saw the man sitting at the table his son was now standing beside. Looking between the two he asked "Um, Kurt? Can you explain please?"

"Let's go into the living room dad, this might take awhile." Kurt said as he ushered to two men into the other room. Before taking a seat he introduced to two men to each other and then proceeded to explain to his father everything that had happened that day, ending with the comment about the general arriving at 7pm that night.

Taking off his hat and rubbing his head, the father sat there trying to make sense of what he had been told. Looking at his with a small smile, he said "the President of the United States of America has named you a National Treasure of this country. Huh, guess it's about time everyone else find out what I've known for years."

Relieved that his dad was taking the information so well, Kurt couldn't help but be embarrassed by what his father had just said but tried to cover it by saying "It's a few years ahead of my original plan, but I guess not everything goes to plan all the time."

The two sat there smiling at each other for a few seconds before the older one turned to the military man and said "Captain Taylor, first call me Burt please; second, you and your men are welcome in this house anytime you need to be. I appreciate what you will be doing for my son, I just ask to be kept informed as to who will be here and what is going on."

"That will be no problem sir, in fact I know it is something that General Reynolds is planning on discussing with you this evening." Captain Taylor said in response.

"That will work, but again, please call me Burt." the older man answered adding "will you be staying for dinner this evening?" as he reached for the tv remote.

"Yes sir, if it's alright with you, whoever is with him at meal times will take that particular meal with your son." the Captain replied.

"Dinner! I need to get busy if we're going to be done and cleaned up by 7pm." Kurt suddenly said as he stood and made his way to the kitchen.

As intense and stressful as the day had been and looking forward to the meeting later with some trepidation, dinner itself turned out to be a calm and somewhat relaxing affair and the three men became used to the changes in their lives.


End file.
